A Weird Sister Or A Fallen Guardian
by Sweet Love081
Summary: A history been told, A past been made, A promise been broken, A deal forgotten. Can what was broken be fixed? Sierra returns from her trip to meet her adopted brother, Guren. Her weird hobbies made her have weird things float in her head. But, well, at least Guren will have an interesting love life, right? And who is this Fallen Guardian they speak of? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet: Alright, just as promised and said, I'm rewriting the story that I started. Here we go.**

 _100 years ago…_

 _In Quarton at a disserted place, two robots were fighting in a one on one battle. Their swords clash with power. One was colored red while the other yellow and pink._

" _I never wished to fight you! I only wanted you to be my ally!" the red one, Bravenwolf shouted. "Ha! If you want me to be your ally, then show me your worth! I will never be an ally to those who are weak!" The other replied. The other seemed to be a female._

" _You're a Guardian!"_

" _You're a knight!"_

 _The two back away from each other. "You yourself said doom will soon be upon us, I thought it was the Guardians duty to keep the balance!"_

" _Of course I said that! You should know by now that we guardians cannot choose sides!" The guardian yelled._

" _Then who would you support in the battlefield? Which side are you defending?" Bravenwolf asked._

" _I don't know!" She yelled at him. Bravenwolf kept silent._

" _I don't know, Braven! You know I'm nothing like the rest of them! I don't know what to do…" The guardian took another step back._

" _Ku-"_

" _Don't."_

 _She cut him off, "Don't even say my name Braven. I don't want to hear it."_

" _Look, I'm just… afraid." She said with a pained voice._

 _Braven took a silent step forward, "Of what…? I thought you couldn't die. You're the most powerful amongst the Guardians, and yet, you're afraid? Why?"_

" _It's like I said, I'm nothing like them. I have a heart, I have feelings. And I'm afraid to be betrayed. The other guardians are nothing more than empty shells. They can't understand me…" Her voice sounded more depressed and hurt._

" _Then, trust me," Bravenwolf said as he offered his hand. "I'll do my best to understand you. I'll protect you, while you protect me."_

" _Braven…" She hesitated for a moment and lowered her sword. The sword in her hands vanished as she said, "Make sure to be by my side, I'll promise to be by yours."_

" _Deal," he said as they shook hands. She smiled and said, "You do realize, from this day onward, I'll be in your care, right?"_

" _Of course, I expected anything." He said and was suddenly pulled into a hug by the other. They stayed like that for a moment. Then she let go. "Okay, that, I did not expect," He said as she chuckled a bit_

" _Hey, if one day, you do find someone to love dearly, I will support you, but, please, if I were to be in a tight spot you have to save me first, okay?" She asked_

" _Okay," he answered._

 _XXXX_

A young girl with silver to white hair was walking down a road while humming a tune. Her name was Sierra.

Her luggage bag was big and looked heavy, but she brought it along like it was no big deal. She walked for a while and made a stop in front a house. She looked at her watch and smiled. She went to the front door, it wasn't locked despite the fact nobody was home.

'Honestly, their too careless sometimes,' she thought and sighed as she entered the house. She closed the door behind her but didn't lock it. She stopped to look at a photo. While looking at it, a sad smile was formed in her face.

She quickly shook any negativity in her mind. She took a big breath. Be that maniac sister you have always been, Sierra. There's nothing stopping you this time. Sierra brought her stuff upstairs and into her destined to be room. Now then, let's think of what I should do when my brother comes back.

XXXX

Guren and his friends were walking down a road. They were heading towards the Turtle Diner where Toxsa was at the moment.

For some reason, Guren had a weird feeling coming to him. He frowned for a moment. Ceylan, who was beside him realized Guren's frown. "Hey, what's the matter Guren?"

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing. I just had a weird feeling coming to me for a moment there," Guren said. "What? Still not used to a carefree day? I know we haven't been going to Quarton lately, but that must be because there's no trouble over there. Relax, dude!" Ceylan said trying to cheer Guren up.

"I guess you're right, Ceylan. Maybe I should just relax," Guren said. "Hurry up you guys! The diner is just ahead of us! Honestly, guys are so slow nowadays," Beni commanded as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"We better hurry, or else Princess Bubblegum over there will explode!" Ceylan said walking faster while Guren just followed laughing.

When they entered, they saw Toxsa grunting while doing some chores. "Yo, Toxsa! You seem busy today,too," Chooki said chuckling a bit. "Ugh, I got busy since the day we stopped going to Quarton! I really wished these chores would come to an end already!" Toxsa whined.

"Stop whining and get working!" Wakamei shouted at him and smacked him on his head.

Wakamei looked at the other teens and asked, "Well? Are you going to order or what?"

"I'll be having the usual," said Gen. "So will I," said Beni. "A fruit smoothie for me," Chooki ordered. "Lime parfait as always," Ceylan said smiling. "I'll have what Ceylan's having, I guess," Guren said.

Wakamei jotted down all their orders and left saying, "Coming right up!"

When their orders came they all drank together while chatting with one another. Except for Guren, that was staring out the window while thinking about something. Chooki noticed first. "Hey, Guren. What's the matter? You're not usually this silent."

Guren broke out from his train of thought and looked towards the others. "It's nothing really. I was just… thinking. That's all."

"Well you should better do something about that lime parfait. If not, I'll be taking it from you," Ceylan said jokingly. But apparently, Ceylan didn't expect Guren to actually give the lime parfait to him.

"Go ahead, I only took half of it," Guren said smiling. "You know I was kidding, right?" Ceylan said to Guren as Guren replied with, "I know, but just take it."

"Really, Guren. If there's something bothering you, you can tell us," Beni insisted.

"It's fine, really," Guren said smiling. "If you say so…" Chooki said as they resumed their chat.

After eating, they bid each other goodbye. "Hey, Guren," Ceylan called out. "Yes?"

"Wanna walk home together?" He asked. "Sure, why not, Ceylan," Guren answered. The two walked side by side together.

"Are you really okay?" Ceylan asks. "Seriously! How many times do I have to say it? I'm fine, really! I mean what's wrong with me not being fine?" Guren asks, "We're just worried Guren. No need to be angry," Ceylan said as they reached the Nash's House.

"Well you guys don't have to be-"

"GUUUUREEEEEEEN! I'M BAAAAAACK!" Guren was hug-tackled down to the ground by someone. Yes, you're right, it was Sierra.

"What in the-" Ceylan had pure shock written all over his face. Guren was shocked too.

"S-Sierra!?"

XXXXX

 **BOOM DONE YASH! R &R! Critiques are accepted if there given for a good reason.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet: I'm quite sorry for taking a long while to update, it's just that my big sister, she's about to turn twenty, is back from her college, and oh god can she appear everywhere. My other sis, (SweetCandy180 ever heard of it?) had finally taught me trick of, LOCKING THE DAMN FUCKING DOOR. I never do that actually.**

 **Well enough blabbering here you go!**

XXXX

 _Still a hundred years ago…_

 _Two robots were talking to each other. One was blue, the other red. It was Tributon and Bravenwolf. It looks like this was their first meeting_

" _So, you're a knight too?" Tributon asked Bravenwolf. Tributon had a feminine voice. She is definitely a girl. "Yeah, but, you said 'too' does that mean you're…" Bravenwolf's voice trailed off._

" _Go on, say it! That's right, I'm a girl! So how in the world did I become a knight? Well, don't even try asking! I won't answer," Tributon huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms as she looked away. "Um, that wasn't what I was going to say," Bravenwolf stated._

 _Tributon turned to face Bravenwolf again. She tilted her head showing a sign of confusion. "If that wasn't what you were going to say then… what is it?"_

" _I was going to say how cool it was for a girl to also be able to be a knight. It's rare to get that, right? I mean, for a moment there, I thought only guys could be knights. Because it's what you always hear. Knights in shining armour or something,"Bravenwolf answered._

 _Tributon paused for a moment as she processed every word the other bot had said. "You really think it's cool?" She asked shyly. "Uh-huh!"_

 _A rosy aura had formed between the two robots. As another bot giggled in excitement in the shadows._

 _XXX_

"S-Sierra!?"

"Hey, Guren!" Sierra sat up. Guren's eyes were still wide in shocked as he sat up speechless.

Ceylan who was also still shocked looked towards Sierra. "What- how- you- Did that hurt? No, are you okay? Wait, who are you?"

Sierra stood up and smirked. She started to circle around Ceylan. "Ooh~! What is this~?" She started to grin like an idiot. She looked at Ceylan from up to down. "Not bad. This kid got nice eyes. He's looks cute to me. What do you think Guren?"

Ceylan blushed at what the girl said. "Sierra, stop that! You're making him uncomfortable!" Guren yelled at her as he stood up.

"Sorry, Ceylan. Did she surprise you?" Guren asked approaching Ceylan with a bit of concern.

"I SURPRISE EVERYONE NYAHAHAHAHA!" Sierra laughed maniacally. Guren smacked her sister behind the head. "Ow."

"Please go back inside, Sierra," Guren pleaded. Sierra pouted, "But, I wanna see you flirt!"

"WHAT- I- Ceylan don't listen to her, she's just blurting out nonsense," Guren told his friend with his cheeks a little pink.

' _Wow, I have never actually seen Guren act like this.'_ Ceylan thought as he watched Guren push Sierra inside the house.

After succeeding in doing so, Guren sighed and looked towards Ceylan with a smile. "I guess this was the reason I was having that weird feeling …"

"Who was that?" Ceylan questioned Guren out of curiosity. "Oh, she's my sister. Her name is Sierra."

"Wait, YOU HAVE A SISTER!?" Ceylan yelled out of shock. Guren nodded with a smile. "But, she's not a blood related sibling. Like you know, I don't have any siblings. She's actually my adopted sister. She's… pretty weird. But nice, nonetheless," Guren explained.

"Ah… is that so?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Anyway, I think it should be time that you go home now, huh?" Guren said smiling at Ceylan who gasped in realization. "Yeah, I guess you're right Guren. Well, uh, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you," Guren said waving as Ceylan left to get back to his own house.

Guren entered his house and saw Sierra sitting at the table with her left hand supporting her chin. A smile was on her face as Guren approached the table and sat down.

"Do you mind telling me who that was? If not, at least tell me how you were doing," Sierra asked Guren in a calmer tone. "How you change your personality so fast is really still a mystery to me you know?" Sierra only smiled. "Well?"

"His name is Ceylan. He's my best friend. And I've been doing fine," Guren stated. Sierra hummed stating she was listening. The two sat quietly for a moment before something came into Sierra's mind.

She smirked. "Ne, Guren. I had asked you a question earlier but you didn't answer." Guren looked at her in question and pondered for a moment. "What was the question?"

"What do you think of Ceylan? Both in appearance and personality," She stated. Guren flinched for a moment. ' _She was being serious about that question!?'_

"Well, he's a great guy. He's funny, fun, and nice." Guren told Sierra. He waited for his sister to say something but she only smile and waited for him to continue. Not understanding the look Sierra was giving he sent her a 'what?' look.

"What about his appearance?" She asked him once again. Guren looked down and pondered for a moment as an image of Ceylan flashed in his mind. "He's cute. He does have nice eyes. But honestly, I don't really have anything I hate about what Ceylan looks like so, you could say… I like everything about him? I guess…" Guren stated. When he looked at Sierra he saw her grinning with that 'Do you like him?' look.

"I like him as a friend so, don't you go thinking about weird things, sis," Guren said with warning look. "Don't worry; I won't do anything to break you guys apart. I get that you really treasure this Ceylan guy a lot."

She stood up and made her way back to her room. But before she left, She looked at Guren and said, "I have my own ways to satisfy myself. Just meeting that kid once is already enough, Guren. If you still don't understand then don't worry. I'll show you soon. That is, if you want me to, of course."

She then left to go back to her room leaving Guren in thought by himself.

In her room, Sierra took out some paper and pencils and started to sketch. When she finished she left the finished sketch on her desk and left to sleep.

The picture that she drew was a picture of Ceylan. It was a very detailed drawing and also very accurate. The other was picture of her brother, Guren. Both portraits showed them both with bright smiles. Another piece of paper was filled with the different emotions of both Guren and Ceylan. What was planned inside of Sierra could be guessed or will be difficult to.

Either way, the girl had already decided to go into slumber.

XXXX

 **Okay! Finally able to finish this chapter! Thanks for waiting.**

 **R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet: Here's the next chap hope you enjoy.**

 **Here we go!**

 _Ding Dong!_

 _Guren Nash woke up from the sound of the doorbell ringing. He sleepily checked his clock. Were the kids in his neighbourhood still going around doing trick or treating?_

 _12:13 A.M._

' _Eh? It's twelve in the morning, who would still be up at this time?'_

 _Without another thought, Guren continued his sleep. Although he had also gone trick or treating, he had to finish loads of his homework after returning back. He had no energy to entertain some other kid at the moment._

 _But, mercy was not at his side. His eyes ears were immediately greeted by the nonstop ringing of the doorbell._

 _Grunting, Guren forced himself out of bed and rushed to the door._

" _It's really late right no- Eh?" Guren's were cut short as he started in shock at the sight in front of him._

" _Trick or Treat~~~!"_

 _At his doorstep stood a very familiar person. It was none other than his best friend._

" _Ceylan…?"_

 _Ah, yes, he also looked absolutely dashing in his black and blue outfit. He was wearing a dark blue vest on top of a dark grey long sleeved coloured shirt accompanied by a black cape and black slacks._

 _The said person stumbled and fell into Guren's arms as soon as he had opened the door. "Gu~~ren~~! -Hic- I'm home~~!" His fake fangs protruded out of his pink lips cutely as he smiled widely._

 _Concern was written all over Guren's face. What was wrong with his friend? He quickly brought his friend to the couch. "Y-You stay here, I'll get some water for you," Guren said as he was about to leave when he felt someone tugging on his clothes. He turned his head around and saw that it was Ceylan._

" _No~~-Hic- Don't leave~~!" Ceylan hugged Guren from the back while giggling like a child. "Play with me~~! Please?"Ceylan continued to laugh merrily. "Eh? Ah, but… you're…" Guren managed to say as he turned his body around. Ceylan was now properly hugging him…I guess?_

" _A little pink witch told me to –hic- drink a special potion~! She said –hic- It would make Guren feel happy!" Ceylan's voiced was muffled by the fabric. He popped his head up so there faces were close, their noses almost touching. "Nee, Guren~ Are you happy_ **now** _?" Ceylan's voice dropped lower suddenly. His sky blue eye's staring intensely into Guren's purple ones. It was almost as if the playful Ceylan was suddenly switched with a more predatory version._

 _ **Ba-dump**_

 _Guren could feel the heat rise to his cheeks and his heart was racing just like a rocket to the moon. He realised how close their bodies were and Ceylan's hot breath down his neck didn't make it any better. The butterflies in his stomach were doing numerous backflips._

" _W-Witch? W-Who could that be?" Guren turned his face away from his blue haired friend who continued to snuggle close to him once more, wrapping his arms around Guren's waist. 'What in the world happened to him?!' Guren thought as he was hit by a sudden realization._

'… _To –hic- drink a special potion…'_

" _What was even in that potion?!" Guren click his tongue in irritation. 'Damn it, Ceylan.'_

 _Then, Guren let out a startled moan when he felt a prickling sensation down his neck. "Nngh! "_

 _Guren stood as still as a rock. Oh god. Ceylan was literally biting him._

" _Cey- Ceylan! What are you d-doing!?" Guren tried to free himself from Ceylan's embrace. But for some reason, Ceylan was extremely strong and it was impossible from Guren to escape. The red haired boy added in panic, "S-Stop! Don't bite me! You're not a Vampire!"_

" _Eh..? But, you're blood…I want it._ _ **Can I have some**_ _?" Ceylan whispered into Guren's ear in the most seductive way. "Ahn…!" Guren shuddered involuntarily and accidently nodded to the blue eyed one's absurd request. His face instantly turned scarlet, "Tha- That's so unfair…!" Guren pouted while rubbing his reddened ear sulkily._

 _Guren had always been sensitive around the ears, especially when touched by others. Ceylan had apparently used his weakness in this kind of situation._

 _The blue head swiftly changed their position so that Guren was lying on the couch and Ceylan was pressing hard against him, one of Ceylan's knees situated in between the other's legs. Guren gasped in pleasure before covering his mouth with his hand. His face now looked like an overripe tomato. Ceylan chuckled lightly before removing the red head's hand and planting kisses onto the tenderly lips teasingly. Guren silently moaned._

 _Pale fingers trailed down Guren's chest and effortlessly unbuttoned his shirt. "Well, then, thank you for the meal, Gu~ren…" Ceylan whispered gently into Guren's ear once again before nipping the base of his neck._

" _A-ah! Ceylaaan…!"_

"KYAAA!" Sierra squealed out as she jumped onto her bed rolling around. 'OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!' She was mentally screaming at the moment. The next morning, Sierra had decided to wake up early just to continue what she couldn't do last night. Which was… yup, you guessed it. A comic/manga/doujinshi/ whatever you're used to saying.

By using her amazing drawing skills, she was able to satisfy herself. Her face was filled with glee while she still continued to roll around.

Knock, Knock!

Sierra immediately stopped. "Sierra…? Are you alright?" The sound of Mr Nash's voice was heard. Apparently, he had heard her earlier squeal and had a felt a pang of worry. After hearing her father's voice, she immediately answered, "Don't worry! I'm perfectly fine."

"In that case, can I come in? Or…"

Sierra paused for a moment. She looked down to her attire. She was practically half-naked since she was only wearing her underwear and bra. A light pink blush tinted her cheeks. Slowly Mr Nash was about to open the door when Sierra shouted.

"NO! DON'T COME IN!" she yelled out as she hid under the covers. "I'M NOT WEARING ANYTHING!" she finished.

There was a silent pause as Mr Nash slowly processed what his daughter had said. "A-ah… I see. Then, if you're hungry, just come down and eat, alright?" He let go of the doorknob immediately afterwards.

"Sure! I got it!" she answered. After hearing her answer, Mr Nash walked away. Sierra heard the sounds of her father's footsteps slowly getting farther away. Sierra slowly got out from under the covers and inspected her surroundings before letting out a sigh.

The truth was, she didn't even care about what she wore, and she was at home anyway. She would even walk around in her underwear without a care if she was home.

The reason she had a light blush earlier was because she knew that if he came in, he would see the comic she had made. She knows the drawings she made were accurate so if he saw it, he could definitely guess whoever those people were. And he would probably question her about it too.

She sat on her bed in a crossed leg manner. She put her hand under her chin as support as she started to ponder. Now then, where in the world should she hide the comic?

 **Well then, that's more like filler or probably an omake, or the chapter itself. You get to choose what category it's in.**

 **Thanks for reading! R &R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sweet: I'm… actually updating. Okay so, I'm going to finally admit this. I'm getting lost and I'm unsure of what to do. I have this comic I'm working on for my friends in school that want to read but that's not the point.**

 **Like I said once, I think I have, I'm more of drawer than a writer. FYI I made the cover quite lazily.**

 **So updates might not come as much. So, I guess I'll need you guys to help me out by giving some reviews and thoughts so I might be able to continue on better.**

 **That's all I'm asking, Enjoy!**

Guren had arrived to his classroom much earlier than usual. He walked over to his seat and and sat down with a sigh. He looked around the classroom already knowing that his blue haired friend hasn't arrived yet.

Soon enough, Ceylan did come but it was already time for class. He gave an excuse of waking up late in the morning. The teacher forgave him as they continued and started class. The day went by normally and nothing new had happened on that day. They did what they usually did. Walking to the diner, chatting about the day and then, returning back to their own houses. It was the usual routine that always happens.

Guren opened the door to his house with a silent "I'm home" as he made his way to the kitchen to grab a snack. When he walked past the refrigerator he saw a pink coloured note.

 _Dear, Guren and Dad_

 _I went out and I'm coming back a bit late today. I have some things to do. Please_ _ **DON'T**_ _go into my room, I'm warning you. I had already placed a trap there just in case you guys didn't read this note._

 _Love, Sierra_

"Huh?" Guren voiced out with a dumbfounded look. 'She actually placed a trap. In her room,' Guren thought as he sighed. "She does the weirdest things I could never imagine…" Guren whispered out petting his pet cat.

Guren was about to go back to his room when suddenly, his core brick started to glow.

xXx

"Guren! You're here! Finally!" Ceylan said as soon as Guren had entered Mr White's shop. "What's going on this time? I thought we finished off all the bad guys already?" Guren questioned the rest. "This time is quite different. It's no bad guy for now," Mr White stated which made the four knights look at him in an odd way.

"It's a guardian."

 **Yeah, so I dun got much so… yah. Until the next time I get free time!**


End file.
